


eternity

by yououui



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, PWP-ish, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yououui/pseuds/yououui
Summary: Cloud and Aerith get some time alone while taking shelter from a sudden storm.Aerith tilted her head and smiled at him. “Cloud… Is there something you want?”Cloud’s heart jumped to his throat so quickly it was a wonder he didn’t choke on it.Yes,he thought as he looked at her. There wasso muchhe wanted, but…“You can tell me,” Aerith said, and now her voice was softer, like it was a secret only between the two of them. “It’s okay. Really.”
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 13
Kudos: 214
Collections: Umbrella & Nailbat | Recs, clerith fanfics





	eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by Chelsea (@hyukgasm) on twitter! aaaand I decided to put a naughty spin on it enjoy!
> 
> No spoilers. Just Cloud and Aerith enjoying some _quality time_ together.

Though their journey was not an easy one, Cloud was grateful for it for moments like this; times spent alone with Aerith, simply enjoying each other’s company as they walked around villages and towns and found new sights to see together. They were given the opportunity again in a small mountainside town, one with bars and shops and a cool breeze that could relax almost anyone.

They were walking down the street when Cloud spotted a bike shop and was drawn over to it. The bikes they had on display were not the nicest—they looked like old models, not much like the new, sleek bikes found in Midgar. It wasn’t surprising, Cloud figured that it was close to impossible to get new models so far outside of Midgar, and the bikes had been refurbished and cleaned up to look as nice as possible. Cloud ran his hand over one; as long as they rode nicely, it didn’t matter what they looked like.

“Interested?” The shopkeeper asked when he noticed Cloud and Aerith.

“Oh, n-no,” Cloud said as he pulled his hand away from the bike. “Just looking.”

“You could take her out for a spin, you know,” The shopkeeper told him. “We rent bikes out daily. Just gotta return her by tomorrow morning.”

“That sounds like fun,” Aerith said with a smile in Cloud’s direction. “What do you think, Cloud?”

“Makes for a great afternoon date,” The shopkeeper winked at them. Aerith laughed behind her hands and Cloud turned his burning face away.

After a moment though, Cloud tentatively asked, “...How much?”

“100 gil per day,” The shopkeeper said.

Cloud looked at the bike again and then at Aerith. She raised her brows and shrugged one shoulder. _Could be fun,_ her eyes told him. Cloud did miss riding, and when was the next time he’d get an opportunity to ride for enjoyment, rather than while on the run for his life? And with Aerith at his back, arms wrapped around his middle…

Cloud nodded. “Deal.”

Aerith grinned as Cloud dug in his pockets for the gil and dropped it in the shopkeeper’s hand. With great delight, the shopkeeper gave Cloud the keys and sent them on their way. Cloud rolled the bike away from the shop, threw one leg over it, then looked at Aerith expectantly. She hiked up her skirt and Cloud turned his head to look away from her exposed pale legs as she carefully climbed onto the bike behind him.

“Okay,” Aerith said once she was on, her arms slipping around his waist and her chin resting on his shoulder. “Let’s go!”

Cloud released a small breath of a laugh and nodded. “Yes, ma’am.” He revved the engine, and then they were off, leaving behind the echo of Aerith’s excited cry.

Cloud weaved through the town streets, took turns he didn’t need to just to hear the way Aerith squealed and laughed from the thrill of it. Eventually, he drove through the town gates, down the crudely made road that led towards the mountains. He smiled slightly to himself as he felt the wind beat back his hair and cool his skin. He sped up a bit just to feel Aerith tighten her hold on him, even lifted the front wheel an inch off the ground to hear her scream his name in protest (though he could hear the smile in her voice). 

Cloud stopped with his tricks and speed after a while to give them both the chance to simply relax in the moment together. Aerith was a comfortably warm presence at his back, and he felt her cheek rest against his shoulder to look out at the scenery passing them in a blur.

It felt perfect. Cloud would be happy if he could exist in this moment for the rest of his life.

Then, they heard the first clap of thunder.

Cloud felt Aerith lift her head to look up at the sky and heard her say something about a storm, and before she could say anything else, a downpour of warm summer rain had them soaked in just a few short moments. Cloud pushed wet hair out of his eyes and slowed down to look around; it wouldn’t be safe to keep driving like this, but they were so far from the town already. The best thing to do would be to stop and wait it out, as much as he hated to admit it.

Cloud spotted something up ahead, just off the side of the road, and as they drove closer, he saw it was a shed or a shack of some kind. Whatever it was, it had a roof and walls that would at least protect them from the onslaught of the rain, so Cloud turned to drive to it.

Aerith laughed behind him and Cloud shook his head. Of course she’d manage to find the fun in this situation.

Once he had parked, he and Aerith hopped off the bike and ran through the door and into the protection of the small wooden shack. It looked like it would fall apart and any moment and there were a couple of leaks dripping water through the ceiling, but at least it was mostly dry.

Standing by the door and dripping puddles on the floor, Aerith nudged Cloud’s side with a happy smile. “Well, this turned into quite an adventure!” She said cheerfully as she stepped into the room.

Cloud watched her go and shook his head. “I’m amazed you can act so happy when we’re stuck in a place like this.”

“I’m not acting!” Aerith said as she shrugged her jacket off to lay on the floor so it could dry, revealing the thin straps of her dress and pale, narrow shoulders. “This is exciting! And I am happy.”

“Why would you be happy to be stuck here, soaking wet?” Cloud asked with a raised brow. 

“Because,” Aerith sang. She skipped back over to Cloud and took his hand in both of hers to drag him into the room. “I’m stuck here with you!”

“Uh—” Cloud looked away, his heart skipping a beat, and let out a quiet sigh as he shut his eyes and shook his head. “You’re…”

“Hmm?” Aerith grinned. “I’m _what?_ ”

Cloud looked at her again. “Crazy,” He told her dryly.

Aerith only laughed and released Cloud’s hand so she could plop down on the floor. She sighed as she leaned back against the wall, her hair in her hands so she could wring out the excess water. Cloud followed her lead and sat down nearby. He shook his head like a dog and sent droplets of water scattering around the shack.

“I wonder how long we’ll be stuck here…” Aerith said after a little while. “It’s kind of chilly.”

Cloud looked over at her; the rain was warm, but sitting in her wet dress and the water drying on her skin would surely make her feel cold. He cleared his throat, then silently got up and relocated himself, so he was sat by her side. She looked at him in silent question and he shrugged.

“We’ll be warmer if we sit close,” He said in what he hoped was a casual tone.

“Ah. Right,” Aerith said, amused. Then, teasingly, “How romantic.” 

Cloud made a quiet, exasperated noise as his ears flushed red. “I-It’s just… _practical,_ ” He said as he narrowed his eyes at something on the wall ahead.

Aerith held back a laugh and nodded in agreement. She looked up at the ceiling, and for a moment, the only noise in the room was the sound of the rain pouring outside. There was a loud clap of thunder that made Aerith jump in surprise, and she gave Cloud a sheepish smile when she noticed him looking at her. “It’s… Kind of scary, isn’t it?”

Cloud shrugged. “Not really,” He said, but upon noticing her tense shoulders, he swallowed and nodded. “But… I’m used to it. I guess it’s… Normal to be scared of thunder.”

Aerith laughed quietly and nodded. She hated the sky. And although she could laugh while stuck in the middle of a downpour, she hated the rain too. But… sitting with Cloud by her side made it feel a bit better. He was warm and felt like an anchor that would keep her grounded if the sky tried to pull her away.

She leaned a bit into his side. “Still chilly,” She murmured as an excuse to get closer to him.

It took a moment, but eventually, Cloud moved his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her even closer. Aerith yelped and Cloud yanked his arm away immediately, looking down at her in fear that he had somehow hurt her.

“What? What’s wrong?” He asked as he looked over her for any sign of injury.

“Your glove,” Aerith said, pointing to the metal cuff around Cloud’s forearm. “It’s freezing.”

“Oh, uh, s-sorry, I-I didn’t mean to—” Cloud stuttered as he moved to take the cuffs and gloves off. He placed them on the floor next to him, then looked at her like he was asking permission. Aerith smiled and took his wrist in her hand to drape his arm around her again, then leaned in close and rested her head against his shoulder. He swallowed and took a deep breath. “Uh… What are you doing?” He asked quietly.

“It’s practical,” Aerith told him. “We need to keep warm, right? The closer we are, the warmer we’ll be.”

Cloud took a moment, then nodded. “...Right.”

They sat in silence for a while after that, simply listening to the rain outside, huddled close. Every now and then, thunder would sound and Aerith would press a little bit closer to Cloud’s side, and Cloud’s arm would hold her a bit tighter. Cloud admittedly didn’t know much about romance, but… He thought that maybe she was right. For some reason, sitting with his arm around her in this old, dimly lit shack soaking wet and listening to the rain was romantic.

Eventually, Cloud noticed that Aerith had lifted her head a bit and was looking at him. He slid his gaze to hers, and there was a suspended moment in time when their eyes met. Cloud broke the moment when he blinked at her.

“...What are you looking at?” He asked her quietly.

“Just you,” She answered, like it was the simplest explanation in the world and _didn’t_ have Cloud’s ears burning. He turned his face away from her and bit his tongue, but a soft hand at his cheek was turning his eyes back to her. She tilted her head and smiled at him. “Cloud… Is there something you want?”

Cloud’s heart jumped to his throat so quickly it was a wonder he didn’t choke on it. _Yes,_ he thought as he looked at her. There was _so much_ he wanted, but…

“You can tell me,” Aerith said, and now her voice was softer, like it was a secret only between the two of them. “It’s okay. Really.”

Cloud swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, but all he could manage was, “I want…” before the words died away in his throat. He clamped his lips shut and pressed them in a hard line. No, he couldn’t tell her. He couldn’t risk going too far and upsetting her or making her uncomfortable. For as much as he wanted to tell her, he felt more than anything that he _shouldn’t._

But Aerith again offered him that comforting smile. “Then… I can tell you what I want,” She said. Her eyes flicked back and forth between his own, and with a deep breath to calm her nerves, she told him, “I want you… to kiss me.”

Cloud inhaled sharply and his eyes went wide. He could no longer hear the sound of the rain over his own heartbeat thundering in his ears, and he thought he could feel his hands trembling but he wasn’t able to stop it. He repeated the words again and again in his mind. She wanted to… She wanted to _kiss him…_

Aerith pulled back a fraction and shook her head. “But of course… We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” She said with a timid little smile. She swallowed and looked at him with something like apprehension in her eyes. “Do you…? Want to?”

Cloud’s throat felt constricted, so all he could do was nod.

Aerith’s smile brightened and the apprehension faded away at his silent answer. She nodded back at him and, with the hand still on his cheek, guided his face closer to her own. She kept her eyes open long enough to see his own lower to look at her lips, and then she shut her eyes and kissed him. 

He was warm and sweet like the summer rain falling outside. Her other hand slipped to lay flat over his chest, and when she felt his racing heartbeat against her fingers, she couldn’t help but smile against his lips. She pulled back too quickly, but she didn’t want to overwhelm him all at once. 

Cloud took a shaking breath as they parted and lifted his eyes to look at her. She was blushing slightly, her cheeks tinged adorably pink. She was beautiful, even in the dimness of the shack. Her eyes shone and her smile lit up the room and Cloud couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He moved the hand he had wrapped around her shoulders and cupped the back of her neck to drag her close again for another kiss.

As soon as their lips met though, Cloud pulled back and lowered his eyes, bashful and embarrassed and suddenly anxious that maybe she didn’t want another kiss. Aerith laughed softly and cupped both of his cheeks in her hands.

“Cloud,” She said, and he lifted his eyes to her. “It’s okay.”

And then she kissed him again and it was divine. Her lips parted against his and she pressed in closer to kiss him deeper, and Cloud let her take all that she wanted. One hand stayed at her neck, the other slipped to her back and pulled her even closer. She tilted her head the other way, opened her mouth even more, and Cloud let out a little noise of surprise and delight when their tongues met. 

Aerith slid her hands around Cloud’s neck, let one drift up to his hair and sink into the damp strands and Cloud held her even tighter. He let her kiss him however she pleased and followed her lead, and when she released a whiny moan into his mouth, he breathed it in like it was life itself.

He hadn’t even noticed how much he was pulling her to him until their lips parted with a surprised yelp from her as she fell into his lap. Cloud’s face burned hot as he helped her sit back up while stammering out an apology, but Aerith swiftly quieted him with a finger to his lips. She hiked her dress up the same way she had to get on the bike and threw her leg over his, so she was straddling his lap. 

She sat herself over him and looked at him expectantly, but Cloud simply stared at her. His hands hovered near her, trembling and unsure. It was like every nerve in his body was responding, hyper aware of her and _only_ her, and Cloud feared that he would ignite from the inside out.

But Aerith was patient, and took his hands and placed them on her hips for him. He squeezed the flesh under his hands to feel her, to ensure this was real and not some strange fever dream. He didn’t have much time to question, however, because then Aerith had his face in her hands and was kissing him again, and Cloud thought that if this was a dream, he’d rather not wake up.

Cloud tilted his head up to her and they kissed the same as before, deeper even, parting slightly for hot, gasping breaths before sinking back into each other. Cloud’s hands began roaming up and down Aerith’s body without his realizing, skimmed up her waist, over her exposed shoulders, over her collarbones and to her—

Cloud pulled back and snatched his hands away. “S-Sorry,” He gasped immediately.

Once again, Aerith took Cloud’s hands in her own to guide him. She put his hands over her shoulders and moved his fingers to hook around the thin straps of her dress, led his hands to pull the straps down and off her shoulders. She let go of his hands and the straps hung limp against her arms, and Cloud felt like those pesky strips of fabric were the thin line between heaven and hell.

“Cloud,” Aerith said to him quietly. “Is this okay? We can stop, if you don’t want to—”

“I want to!” Cloud said with more enthusiasm than he ever intended. His eyes widened and he looked away from her. He felt so… strange. He wanted to be so much for her. He wanted to be confident, cool, someone she knew she could always rely and depend on, and yet… He felt so awkward, so anxious one false step would mess everything up. He took a deep breath and willed himself to look at her again. “I want to… If you do,” He told her in a quiet voice.

Aerith nodded and leaned in to kiss him chastely. “I do,” She said as she pulled back. “You can touch me. It’s okay.”

Cloud nodded at her and hesitantly touched her skin, started at her arms and felt all the way up to her shoulders and along her collarbones. He returned to the straps and Aerith assisted him by lifting her arms out of them, and with one last breath and trembling hands, he pulled the dress down further and fell past the point of no return. Whether he was dragged down to hell or taken up to heaven he’ll never be sure of, all he knew was that he never wanted to leave as long as it meant he could remain here with her forever.

Her dress slipped down to settle around her waist and reveal her breasts. She shifted a bit, squirmed slightly under Cloud’s lustrous eyes. And Cloud, not wanting to force Aerith to instruct him yet again, took the initiative this time and carefully cupped her in his hands. His touch was soft and gentle, like he was afraid of hurting her, and Aerith smiled at him. Even in a moment like this, his kindness was abundant.

Aerith moved to unclasp the wide belt around Cloud’s waist. He let go of her to assist her and shrugged off the suspenders and the pauldron on his shoulder, which fell to the floor with a hollow thud as he threw them all to the side. He returned to touching her like a man starved and unable to resist the feast presented to him, and Aerith’s hands skimmed down his front and to the edge of his shirt.

Cloud’s chest lifted with a long breath, and then he brushed his thumbs over her nipples, pink and cute and god, everything about her was perfect, wasn’t it? She took a sharp breath that made Cloud’s mouth go dry, and he felt the immediate urge to hear her make sounds like that and more again and again. He squeezed his fingers slightly, just to feel the way her flesh yielded to him, circled his thumbs around her nipples and then flicked over them again. This time, Aerith made a proper sound, a sharp, whiny little noise that filled Cloud with the confidence he lacked before.

With that new confidence, Cloud continued to touch her, teased her nipples until they were hard and she was leaning into his touch and he was drowning in her.

“Cloud,” She said quietly, breaking him out of his focus. 

He pulled his hands away a fraction and lifted his eyes to hers, but she wasn’t upset. In fact, she was smiling, amused, and had one brow lifted. Cloud blinked, confused for a moment, and then he felt a tug and looked down to find his shirt pulled up to his chest, her hands pulling on it to get it off of him. 

“Oh, right, sorry,” Cloud said quietly as he pulled back from her so she could pull the shirt off. 

Aerith smiled as she dropped the damp shirt to the side. “Much better,” She said, pleased.

Her hands ran down his front, skimmed over his chest, brushed over his nipples and down to lines of muscle that twitched under her roaming hands. The pads of her fingers ghosted over one of the scars that lined his body, focusing on one near his hip that dipped low enough to be half-hidden by his pants.

“You have a lot of scars,” Aerith noted as she touched another on his chest.

“Been in a lot of battles,” Cloud said quietly as he watched her hands on his body. “Comes with the job.”

Aerith nodded, and the two fell into a quiet moment accompanied by the rain outside as she admired his body and scars. Cloud’s hands slid down Aerith’s sides and settled in the delicate dip of her waist, then slipped behind her and cradled her back. He leaned forward and kissed at her neck to taste her skin. She sighed happily in his ear and she rolled her hips.

Aerith hummed a quiet moan and Cloud bit back a noise and hid his face in her neck because the hard bulge of his dick pressed up against her cunt, and it felt so damn good, even through the layers of clothes still between them. Aerith did it again, pressed her hips down harder to grind them closer together, and Cloud’s arms tightened around her.

Cloud was making small, choked off noises in her ear and she could feel the way his jaw went slack and then tightened again as he tried to keep himself quiet. Aerith whispered breathy moans at first, but let her voice grow louder because she could feel the way it affected Cloud. His hands fell to her hips that were still moving sinfully over his, not guiding her but just grabbing, squeezing her flesh through her dress.

Cloud hissed and his head fell back from her neck and bumped against the wall. Aerith took a moment to admire him, his teeth bared through pulled back lips, the pinch between his brows, the way his eyes would open halfway just to shut again when she rolled her hips. Aerith wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her for a kiss, so close their chests were pressed together as their lips opened for one another with no more hesitation.

Aerith rolled her hips one more time just to feel Cloud moan into her mouth, then pulled back enough to look into his incandescent eyes. “Cloud,” She said with a breathy, panting voice. “You can touch me more. However you like. Wherever you like.”

Her hands danced down Cloud’s front until they landed at the waist of his pants, teasing over the buttons. Cloud swallowed nervously, but Aerith gave him an encouraging nod and that was all he needed. His hand dove beneath her skirt, traced up her thighs and dipped into her panties. 

She pressed her lips together to stifle a needy sound that bubbled up when his fingers brushed against her clit and between her folds. He took a moment to feel her, reveled in how wet she was for _him._ He watched her face, blushed from ear to ear, saw the way her bottom lip trembled in anticipation and she shut her eyes, and then slowly dipped one finger inside of her.

Aerith lifted her hips a bit to give Cloud more room to move and arched her back slightly. He moved his finger slowly, carefully, and held onto her hip with his other hand. Her mouth fell open as she sighed out a moan and she rolled her hips forward and down to press his finger even deeper inside of her. “You can… Add more,” She said in a tight, whisper quiet voice.

Cloud licked his dry lips and, brows furrowed in concentration, did as she requested and slowly added a second finger. Her body bowed against him, her hands sinking into his hair and holding on tight. Her head fell back, and Cloud took the opportunity to lean in close and kiss along her pale neck as he fingered her leisurely. Cloud had felt it many times just today but this, _this_ was truly the moment he wanted to live in forever. It didn’t even matter that he was so hard it hurt, getting to feel Aerith like this, seeing her throw caution to the wind and show a side of herself he had only dreamed of, and knowing it was _his_ hands that made her feel so good, it was more than enough for him.

Cloud kissed down to Aerith’s chest and Aerith was grinding her hips down quicker, holding his hair tighter, moaning louder. She was wet and so hot and Cloud wanted to feel her even more, so he stopped, took a moment, and then pressed a third finger inside of her. Aerith’s stomach sucked in tight and her voice cracked over a long, needy whine.

“Ah— _Cloud!_ ” She moaned, her legs trembling where they straddled Cloud’s hips. She pulled back and released her hold on Cloud’s hair to let one hand find its way under her dress to take Cloud’s wrist gently, guiding him. “Here, curl your fingers, like— _ah!_ —y-yes, like that—! A-And now move your hand like—ah, _ah!_ Oh, yes! _Cloud!_ ”

Cloud watched her, mesmerized as she moaned and fell apart under his touch. Her whole body was flushed now, her shoulders and her chest tinged delicate pink and shining with sweat. Her voice was getting louder than the rain that still pelted the shack, only drowned out by a close clap of thunder. Cloud had no idea she could sound like that, not even in his wildest and most provocative imaginations, and he wanted to coax more out of her.

However, her eyes met his and her voice died in her throat, and he stopped moving his hand in fear that he had done something wrong. She breathed in shakily and bit her bottom lip. “Why are you… looking at me like that?” She asked softly.

“You’re…” Cloud swallowed and shook his head. There were a million and one things he wanted to say to her, a thousand emotions building up in his chest and threatening to spill over. He settled on just one word, though. “Beautiful.”

Aerith’s lips twisted as she tried—and eventually failed—to suppress a smile. She stroked her hand over Cloud’s hair and shook her head. “How can you say that?”

“H-Huh?” Cloud blinked. “W-What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Aerith’s hands lowered again to Cloud’s pants and began undoing them. “How can you say that when _you’re_ the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen?”

Cloud opened his mouth to argue, but Aerith was quicker. She undid his pants and pushed his underwear down just enough to take his cock in her hand, and his words died away with a tight, sharp breath. Aerith stroked him with her soft and warm hand, just tight enough to offer friction that had Cloud biting back moans while being just loose enough that he was on the verge of begging for more.

“Ah!” Cloud cried with a trembling voice when Aerith twisted her hand over the head of his cock. He panted out another small cry that was swallowed by Aerith’s mouth on his.

“Cloud,” Aerith whispered against Cloud’s lips. “I want you. Right now.”

Cloud nodded and slipped his fingers out of her, pressed them against her clit and felt her legs tighten on either side of him. “Want you—” He sighed to her, the rest of his words being cut off by yet another searing, open mouthed kiss.

Cloud chased after Aerith’s lips when she pulled away, but she held him back and gave him an amused little smile. She stood up from his lap and kicked off her boots, then shimmied out of her dress. She laid the dress out flat on the floor and, last but certainly not least, slipped out of her panties and dropped them to the floor. Cloud stared at her in awe and admiration, like a man lost in the desert would look at an oasis, and he wanted nothing more than to drink her in.

“Cloud,” Aerith whined after a long moment of his blatant staring. She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout and crossed her arms over her bare chest.

“Oh, uh… ‘Scuse me,” Cloud nodded his head and then looked around the bare shack. “How do you want to…”

Aerith gestured to her dress. “I thought maybe… here?”

Cloud looked at the dress on the floor and frowned. “I don’t want you to lie on the floor,” He said. “It’s dirty and cold and who knows—”

Aerith cut him off with a laugh and returned to him. “Okay, okay,” She said as she knelt back down to straddle his lap. “Then… How about this? Good?”

Cloud’s hands fell to her hips as if on instinct and he nodded. “Yeah…”

Aerith nodded and, wasting no more time, she lifted herself on her knees, reached down and took Cloud in her hand. She met Cloud’s eyes, Cloud held his breath, and then she sank down on him.

Aerith’s stomach sucked in and she let out a sharp breath like she had just had the wind knocked out of her and her fingernails bit into Cloud’s shoulders. Cloud’s lips pulled back from his grit teeth as Aerith sat lower and lower, taking Cloud bit by bit until his mouth fell open on a broken groan. She sank down until she could no longer, and her ribs expanded and lowered with quick, shaking breaths.

Cloud slid his hands up over the curve of her waist. “Are you…?” He started, but then Aerith lifted and lowered her hips slightly, shutting him up with one movement.

“Amazing,” Aerith breathed as she rolled her hips again. “It feels amazing.”

Cloud nodded and took a moment to just look at her. Her skin was flushed deeper red, her lips swollen, her eyes half shut. Pieces of hair had fallen from her twist to frame her face, damp from the rain and sweat. “Y-Yeah— _aah..._ ” He groaned when she moved her hips again, settling herself into a slow, easy rhythm.

Aerith tightened her arms around Cloud’s neck and leaned forward a bit, moaning in his ear. She could feel all of him, every stroke burning her at her core and sending sparks up her spine. She ground her hips down a bit harder just to feel him press deeper inside of her, and his hands gripped tightly at the curve of her hips. He assisted her movements, lowered and lifted her with ease and quickened the pace in a way that had her whimpering.

And then, his hands slid up the length of her bare back and her world tilted. He pressed forward enough to send her tumbling back with a yelp, but his strong hands kept her steady and carefully lowered her down to the floor, over her dress, so he could pin her down with his weight and fuck her the way he wanted. Aerith cried Cloud’s name again and again and let him take what he wanted, relished in the new angle that hit deeper than before and the way his hips snapped quicker against hers.

With his face buried in her neck, she could hear every gasp, every moan and whine, and each growing sound from Cloud made the heat inside of her grow. Cloud was stoic, sensitive but cold, and she could see through the front he put up to hide the more awkward and shy part of himself. She knew there was another part of himself hidden away, a piece she only caught in glimpses that she so desperately wanted to meet. But here and now, there were no walls, there was nothing to hide behind and no mask to wear. This was Cloud, and she _loved_ him.

Cloud paused, kissed her neck, and then raised himself on his hands so he could look down at her, sprawled and debauched beneath him. He rolled his hips at a slower pace, grinding into her, reaching places she didn’t even know existed. She choked on her breath and her back arched off the floor with a long moan of his name. Her hands gripped hard into his biceps, her nails digging so deep he winced slightly, but didn’t pause his movements for even a moment.

“Oh, don’t stop!” Aerith pleaded, and she released one of his arms to slide a hand down her front, into the small bit of space between them, until her fingers reached her clit.

“ _Ngh_ —ah, _Aerith—_ ” Cloud’s head fell and his hips rolled quicker, his hands curling into fists against the floor. He was close, Aerith could tell, and while she never wanted this to end, every moment drove her closer and closer to pure euphoria and she couldn’t stop herself from chasing after it.

Cloud shifted ever so slightly, and Aerith gasped, her mouth falling open and her fingers moving quicker against her clit. “Oh, yes, _Cloud!_ ” She cried, so loudly it drowned out the sound of the rain. “There—don’t stop, _oh!_ Don’t stop, _don’t—_!”

And then, like her vocal cords had been snipped, her voice died away as she came, her mouth opened in a silent cry. Her body went taut like a bow string only one gentle touch from snapping, and Cloud forced himself to lift his eyes through the haze of his mind just to watch her. But she was so tight around him and Cloud felt weak to her pull that threatened to swallow him whole. 

His thrusts got quick and shallow as she contracted around him, and he was only vaguely aware of her arms wrapping loosely around his neck and her voice moaning in time with each thrust into her. Cloud only lasted a few moments longer, and then he gripped the flesh of her hip tightly and came with a loud, sharp cry.

It was like time stopped for just a moment. His eyes pinched shut left him blind and the blood rushing in his ears deafened him, but he could feel her—her skin, her heat, her very _soul_ —and the rush of pleasure that she gave him, and he wanted that suspended moment to last for eternity. 

Eventually though, the sound of the rain and his own panting, shuddering breath returned and he blinked his eyes open to see her face. Her eyes were shut, her head resting back against the floor and her chest rising with quick breaths. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him with a lazy smile, and with her arms still around his neck, she pulled him down for a kiss he gratefully accepted.

“You had me lie on the floor,” She murmured quietly as the kiss ended.

Cloud blinked, lost for a moment, and then pulled back to help her sit up. “S-Sorry! I-I didn’t mean to—” 

“Cloud!” Aerith laughed as she pulled him back to her. “It’s okay! It’s actually kind of nice down here.”

Cloud swallowed and nodded. “...Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Cloud,” She scolded. “It was… nice. Good. _Really_ good.”

One corner of Cloud’s lip quirked up and he nodded. “Yeah, it was.”

“Wow, it even got a smile!” Aerith said in a teasing tone as she pulled those smiling lips back to her own. “Even better than I thought.”

Cloud released a breath of a laugh and shook his head. “You’re so weird.”

“Yeah, I know,” Aerith said with a grin. “But you’re the one that wants to stick around with me. So what does that make you?”

“Even crazier than you are,” Cloud said with another small smile. The nervous and anxious feelings of before had faded away and left behind was a comfort Cloud rarely felt.

Aerith laughed and let Cloud kiss her again. When he pulled back, she looked around the two of them with a frown. “Hmm… It’s kind of difficult to lie down here, huh… Oh, I know!” She pulled Cloud down by his shoulders and, after some awkward maneuvering and Aerith tucking Cloud back into his pants to give him a bit of decency, Cloud was in her place, lying on the dress on his back. Aerith settled herself half between his legs and half on top of him, her chin propped up on her folded hands that rested over his chest. She tilted her head and smiled. “Better?”

“You’re too far away,” Cloud said, looking down his chest at her.

Aerith laughed at his slightly whining tone. “I didn’t want to crush you!”

Cloud shook his head and grabbed her upper arms to drag her up the length of his body with ease, so she was properly over him and they were nose to nose. “Forget who you’re talking to?” He asked lowly.

“Show off,” Aerith teased. She shifted herself to a more comfortable position, so her cheek rested just below his shoulder and her face was tucked against his neck. “We should probably head back soon, huh?”

As she said it, another clap of thunder resounded outside and she jumped against him. Cloud wrapped his arms around her and shook his head. “It’s still pouring out. Gotta wait.”

“Hmm…” Aerith hummed in thought. “We could be stuck here for ages.”

“I can… Think of some ways to pass the time,” Cloud said quietly.

Aerith lifted her head to look at him. “Naughty.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cloud said as he shut his eyes. “I meant taking a nap.”

Aerith was quiet for a moment, and then she giggled, and Cloud’s eyes blinked open when he felt her lips against his. “That sounds like a great idea,” She said as she pulled back and rested her head against him again. “It’s so warm and cozy.”

Cloud smiled and shut his eyes again. “Yeah. ‘s nice.” He paused for a moment, then said, “And if it’s still raining when we wake up, then…”

There was a slap against his chest. “Naughty!”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh? So you _don’t_ wanna have sex again?”

“...I never said that.”

“That’s what I thought!”

Cloud laughed quietly along with Aerith and shook his head. He shut his eyes, gently ran his hands up and down her back and savored the feeling and warmth of her against him and her slow breath on his skin.

Yeah, he thought as he dozed off. He could stay here for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come scream about how much you love them with me
> 
> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/yououuii)  
> [tumblr](https://yououui.tumblr.com)


End file.
